Neon's Origins
by edboy4926
Summary: Rewrite of 'Rise of Neon'. Witness the birth of one the most powerful beings in the multiverse, Neon. From here, his strength will be forged, and his future will be decided.
1. Death and Rebirth

**Hello there, this story is a rewrite of my other story, 'Rise of Neon'. Decided to rewrite this story to add more details and to make my character more believable.**

**Also, the sequel to that story, 'Neon's Genesis' will also be rewritten after this. **

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 5-16-2014**

**NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO**

**Prologue:**

**Location- The Between (realm between the dimensions)**

"Uh, what happened?" 21-year old Edward Terrance asked aloud while starting to get up from the white floor. Edward was a healthy young man with straight black hair and blue eyes.

"**You died." **A loud voice said in front of Edward. Edward looked in front of him and was shocked at what he was seeing. A being with a black cloak that covered his face and holding a giant scythe was in front of Edward. Edward instantly knew who was in front of him, the Grim Reaper.

"Are you the Grim Reaper?" Edward asked.

"**No, I just took this form since it's my favorite, it makes me look badass and Death allowed me to use it. You may call me Carl." **Carl said to Edward.

"Okay, Carl. If you are not the Grim Reaper, then what are you?" Edward asked.

"**To make this explanation understandable I will give you an example of this situation. Do you remember what happened last before you ended up here?" **Carl asked.

"The last thing I remember is using my bicycle in the exercise rail until a girl in her bicycle came behind me and then kicked my bike yelling to move out of her way and that made me fall down the cliff." Edward said.

"**Yeah, that is exactly what happened. For some bloody reason she was in a hurry and kicked you, causing you to fall to your death." **Carl said.

"Note to self, in the afterlife find the guy who said that exercising was good for your health, because apparently exercising in a bicycle equals dying." Edward said.

"**Don't worry about that. You should be glad to know that the b**** was arrested for her crime." **Carl said.

"Okay that is one piece of good news. But again why am I here?" Edward said.

"**Well, to put it in simple terms, do you remember those fan fiction stories where the author uses S/I?" **Carl asked.

Edward stays looking at Carl for a moment and then he realizes what he meant by the question.

"Are you kidding me, I fallen into the scenario where I land in a fictional reality that I know like the back of my hand and then end up helping save said reality?" Edward said as he remembers the countless fics S/I he has read thought his life, well short life.

"**Exactly, all those stories you read are actually true, in some realities of course, but that just complicate things, so don't bother thinking about it. Except unlike the majority of others like myself, who just take the guy or girl and dumps them into the new reality with no or little help and then proceed to tell them their mission thought incomplete dreams and/or memories, which ends up confusing said person (and readers) a lot more. So unlike them, I will tell you exactly what I want you to do and will grant you a power, especially since you died an early death so consider this your second chance." **Carl said.

Edward, shocked a little at this, especially the part of him being dead but then he remember that if what Carl was saying was correct then this was normal part of a S/I story, and what he said was true, most of those stories involved the character just being dumped in the situation without any time to prepare or an explanation. At least Carl is willing to help him out.

"Okay, so what are you?" Edward asked.

**"Actually, that is somewhat complicated. To better explain it I should start by saying who my grandparents are. From my father's side, it was a male Q Continuum member (Star Trek) who mated with a female Ascended (Stargate). From my mother's side, it was a male "the powers that be" or TPTB member (Buffy Universe) who mated with a female Elder (Charmed). Now, you are probably wondering how those four got together, well, long story short, the four each broke those stupid rules of intervention to save either someone or a group of people." **Carl said.

"Let me guess, the groups became pissed that they actually did something good and punished them right?" Edward said sarcastically.

**"Yes, the four groups without knowing about the other groups vanished them to an alternate Earth where the four series are just fiction without their powers but with their memories. By some weird coincidence, they met, became friends, two couples were born from there, my parents then were born, years later they became a couple, which in turned had me. A few years after I was born, my parents died, leaving me in the care of my grandparents. They raised well and told me the truth of their origins, you can imagine my reaction to finding out my grandparents were part of 4 fictional supernatural groups. But then it all changed on my 18th birthday. I don't want to talk about that."** Carl said.

"Um, not to sound like a bastard, but why?" Edward asked why did Carl did not want to share what happened to him that day.

Carl looked directly at Edward and even though Edward could not see his face, he felt that Carl was staring at him very seriously. Then Carl spoke.

**"Worm." **Carl said.

Edward though for several moments about what Carl said when he realized what he really meant.

'Carl had a Trigger Event. Damn.' Edward though as the only way for a person to trigger aka get super powers is to suffer something very grave.

"Very well, it's your story to share. So what happened after 'that'?" Edward asked.

**"Well, after I gained my powers, I was confronted by literally all four groups that my grandparents were kicked out of. They tried to kill me over that stupid nonsense of non-interference and balance. Unfortunately for them, my powers were the combination of all four of them and I just had triggered so my emotions were high, so I was able to in simple terms, kill them all, except for those that were not stupid, like Picard's Q or Janus from Stargate. To save us time, after I killed them I went to my grandparents, explained what I did and I restored their powers to their full might. After that, well that is story for another time." **Carl said.

Edward stared at Carl in silence for a few minutes, contemplating at what he just said. If those were his grandparents, then Carl, by legal, semi-legal, and illegal definition, was uber-powerful.

"Okay I will respect that, so where am I being sent?" Edward asked.

"**Actually, I decide to give you the chance to do whatever you want to do."** Carl said.

"Come again?" Edward asked.

**"Do you remember that fanfic where a nerd found a device that allowed him to travel to dimensions and then became a conqueror of dimensions by acquiring different tech from fictional universes?" **Carl asked.

Edward ponders for a moment and then remembers what story Carl was talking about.

"You want me to become a powerful person and then conquer dimensions?" Edward asked.

**"Conquer, save, enjoy, and do whatever you want, be a good guy, bad guy, in between, whatever."** Carl said.

"Ok, so what type of power are you going to give me?" Edward asked.

"**Glad you asked. Now, I am sorry for this." **Carl said before he vanished.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked before Carl appeared behind him and injected a needle into Edward's neck.

"Awww." Edward yelled.

"**Sorry about this man, this will only hurt a little, what comes next, more so."** Carl said in a deep voice as he injected the multicolored liquid into Edward. After he pulled the needle out of Edward, he fell on his knees to the floor holding on to his neck.

Edward was there for some seconds before the pain came at him, it was so much that he actually fainted and fell on the floor. After, on his left wrist, a watch appeared. Carl looked at the unconscious Edward and said.

**"Well, now that I have injected him with the power, just have to wait to he wakes up." **Carl said.

**(5 days later)**

Edward started to wake up and then he sat on the floor. Looking around, he saw that Carl was in front of him on a big black chair reading an orange book. Edward then spoke.

"You cheap, you got that line from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra." Edward said.

"**What, this is a fan fiction situation; as long as we say who it comes from and that we don't own it, we won't have any problems with the guy upstairs." **Carl said without looking at Edward and still reading, and even thought Edward could not see his face, he could swear that Carl was smiling. Edward then noticed what the orange book was and instantly recognized it.

"You actually read that?" Edward asked.

**"Yes I do, however, this version comes from a universe where he actually bloody proofreads and women actually read it and love it."** Carl said.

"Okay, whatever you say Pervy Reaper." Edward said.

**"Says the guy who acted as broker for passwords for 'pervy' sites in his school."** Carl said.

"Okay, you got me there. So what that heck did you inject me with, and what is with the watch?" Edward asked.

"**I injected you with the power to travel thought time and space." **Carl said.

"Say what now?" Edward asked.

**"Basically I took the dimensional traveling/viewing machine that Mister Fantastic used in FF: Dark Reign, you remember that machine right?" **Carl asked and Edward nodded. **"Then I combined it with the Dimensional power of Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite. Get it?" **Carl said.

"Wait, you mean that now I have Elizabeth's powers now? Okay no offence, but are you insane!? If you know who Elizabeth is, then you know what this powers result in." Edward said in a somewhat panicked tone.

**"Relax, that is what the FF machine is for, it serves as a control unit for them. You just think the reality you want along with any parameter and it will open the tear to where you want. Its voice controlled or mind controlled if you want. It also generates a holographic screen." **Carl explained.

Edward stayed quiet for several moments, looking between Carl and the watch that just appeared in his left wrist. He then spoke.

"Fine, I will accept this for now. But I swear, if I see an old religious version of myself or I start falling in love with an alternate future version of my daughter I will find you and try beat you up, even if I know it's futile." Edward said in a serious tone to Carl.

Carl looked at him for a moment and spoke.

**"Eh, don't worry about that, doubt that will happen. But I should warn you that the one price that comes with this power is that you can never return to your original reality. Do you understand this?" **Carl said in a somewhat serious tone.

Edward though about his condition, but he realized that he did not have anything to go back to in his original dimension. His parents disappeared when he was fourteen, and his only two true friends disappeared as well when the day before their high school graduation. Edward was devastated by this and even though he has moved on with his life, he still carries the dread and despair in his heart. Edward decided on what he was going to do.

"Fine, I will take this power. It's not like I have anything back home." Edward said with some coldness in his voice.

**"Very well, it's all up to you kid. Oh, some pieces of advice. First, if you are going to get more powers, use your bloody common sense to get them instead of coming up with some complicated plan to get them. Second, the watch has other features." **Carl said.

"What kind of features?" Edward asked as he kept looking at his new watch.

**"Well the watch has the same functions as an IPhone and computer, a universal translator and I took the liberty of putting in it all the known wikis from your reality in it. So do you like?"** Carl said.

"Thanks, but why are you really helping me?" Edward asked as he was curious.

**"Well, mostly because I was bored and I want to up certain other people in the 'my chosen one is a lot better' department. Also, I want people to actually see that beings that are more evolved actually give a shit about lower people, like how the Ascended don't do shit. Think, right now, who do you trust more, me or an Ascended that is not Janus, Merlin or my own grandmother?" **Carl said.

"I would say right now you right now hold more trust than those lazy bastards. Okay fine I will do as you say. Heh, might as well have fun." Edward said.

**"Very well. Oh, one more thing, I think a new set of clothes would be good for you." **Carl said as he snapped his fingers and Edward's instantly changed.

Edward was now wearing a dark and blue hooded jacket that had the design of blue angel wings on the back of it. He had dark blue pants and was wearing dark sneakers. Edward was examining his new wardrobe.

"Thanks for the clothes." Edward said.

**"You're welcome. Farewell." **Carl said as he then disappeared laughing.

Edward stood still for several moments contemplating what just happened. After that he just sighted.

"I don't know if I should consider this good or bad luck. Oh well. What to do first? But first, let's see where I am." Edward said as he then looked at his watch and looked at the text the hologram showed.

_Current Location: The Between_

_Specify next location with parameters_

Realizing that he could do anything, he decided to take the first step into greatness. He thought of the location he wanted to go. After a minute, the screen adds the information he thought of, since he knew what power he wanted to get his hands on first.

_Next location:_

_Universe= Prototype #19452_

_Timeline= Pre- Prototype 1_

_Specified parameters_

_1. Arrival location- Dr. Mercer's lab, Gentek HQ_

_2. After Mercer and his team finished stabilizing Blacklight sample DX-1118 C, but before Mercer decided to go rogue._

_3. Mercer's lab empty of people, but vial of sample there._

_You wish to proceed?_

'Yes.' Edward though as in front of him, a tear like in Bioshock opened up, revealing a somewhat light up empty advanced laboratory. Taking one big breath in, Edward puts up his hood on top of his head to hide his face just in case. He then walks up to the tear and enters it. One second later, he is the lab. After going through the tear, it closes behind him. He looks around the lab, checking to make sure that there is no body in it. After confirming that, he quickly realizes something.

'HOLLY CRAP! I DID IT! I AM IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!' Edward though as he realized that he has effectively traveled to another dimension on his own. Realizing quickly that the lab could be monitored, he snaps out of his thoughts and starts to look around the lab quickly for the vial, but at the same time making sure not to break anything, especially the stuff with any boiling liquid, because otherwise one of the laws of fiction will take effect, the one where you break a vial of something in a weird lab, then something bad will happen, and 85% of the time it leads to something zombie related.

Searching around for a few minutes, he sees something red in a desk nearby. He approaches the desk and he then clearly sees what the red thing was. Standing in front of him was a vial of red liquid. Grabbing the vial in his right hand carefully, he reads the label on it. The label reads:

**Blacklight Sample: DX-1118 C**

'Found you.' Edward smirks as he has in his hand one of the most dangerous things in all of the realities. A few seconds after reading the vial and congratulating himself, alarms start to sound around the lab.

"Shit." Edward mutters under breath at being caught. The lab then all of a sudden locks down and it begins to be filled with some red gas.

'Damn, if I know Gentek, that red gas cannot be good for my health.' Edward though as he covered his mouth and nose with his left hand as he still had the virus in his right hand as the gas started to accumulate in the lab. He immediately thought of opening a tear back into The Between again. It took him ten seconds to open the tear but during that time the gas already got inside his body. Edward jumps through the tear, landing unceremoniously on the white floor in The Between again.

Edward tries to get up, but he sees his vision starting to get cloudy and he feels blood on his left hand coming out of his nose. His body is also starting to feel heavy.

'Dammit, I knew that gas was bad news. I am feeling weak already. Great, I have just begun my adventure and I am already on the verge of dying.' Edward though as he felt his eyes starting to get really heavy.

After a few moments, he then remembers that on his right hand was the vial of Blacklight. Realizing that the virus was his only chance, he uses the last of his strength to take the lid of the vial. Just before he drinks the vial, he speaks out loud.

"Well, bottoms up." Edward says as he drinks the entire red liquid. For a few seconds nothing happens but all of a sudden his body feels like it was not only on fire but being ripped apart from the inside as well. He shatters the vial on his right hand, ignoring the pain it caused due to the current pain he is suffering. He begins thrashing about for several seconds, trying to resist the pain, but after that he loses conscious. Unknown to him, Carl was watching from far away, smirking at what was happening.

"It has begun." Carl said as he left the realm.

**Four days later….**

Lying on his back in the middle of the white realm was still an unconscious Edward. All of a sudden, Edward wakes up and stands up, gasping for air. After taking a few minutes to calm down, he begins to check himself if there is anything wrong.

'Ok, my name is Edward Terrance, 21 years-old, son of Edwin Terrance and Irene Terrance nee Rivera. Bachelor's Degree in Computer Engineering. Last thing I remember, gaining dimensional traveling powers from Grim Reaper look-a-like and then drank the Prototype virus….Ok, at least my memory is intact. That is one piece of good news, now I just need to check what else has changed.' Edward though as he got up on his feet with some small struggle, his legs being a sleep. Edward decided to check out how much time has passed and looked at his watch, only find it was not there.

"What where is my watch?" Edward asked when he accidently thought of it when the watch itself appeared on his wrist like coming out of his skin.

'What the heck, how did it, oh right I am a walking virus now, I can make the physical stuff I had on me reappear at will.' Edward thought.

Edward then decided to check something about his clothes. He willed them to disappear and they did. Edward decided to take a look at his body and noticed some very noticeable changes. He sees that he is now 6 ½ feet tall, his body was that of an Olympic swimmer, and his muscles are more noticeable. He also takes a look at his 'partner'.

'Well, at least I won't disappoint.' Edward though while smirking. Edward then makes his clothes reappear. He then makes his watch activate the camera in it to see his face in the holographic screen. Upon seeing himself, he is shocked at what he saw. He is shocked to discover that his eyes were different. His left eye was still blue, but it looked like sapphire blue, while his right eye was red, red like blood.

After taking a moment to take in his newest changes, he contemplates on what to do. After a moment, he decides to try something out. He makes the phone go back into his body. He then concentrates on turning his right hand into a weapon. A few seconds later, and a bit of pain; Edward's entire right arm transforms. Taking a moment to examine his new arm, he notices that it's the claws power, looking exactly like Mercer's claw form. He concentrates on turning it back to normal and with a bit of pain once again, his arm reverts back to normal. A moment later, he decides to concentrate on both of his arms, and they both transform into their claw modes. He then mentally changes his eyesight, shifting from thermal vision, to which upon seeing around the area, he sees that it works. After a few moments of checking around with his new vision, he quickly changes it back to normal view.

'Okay, so the only offensive power I currently have is the claws. It hurts a bit to change it but I guess I just have to get accustomed to it, like Wolverine with his own claws. If I want to get more powers, I need biomass. And the only way to do that is by consuming either people and/or enemies. And right now there is only one place I can go to train at.' Edward though as he specified his next reality jump mentally.

_Next location:_

_Universe= Prototype #471_

_Timeline= During Prototype 1_

_Specified parameters_

_1. Arrival location- Alley in middle of a red zone nowhere near Alex Mercer_

_You wish to proceed?_

'Yes.' He ordered mentally and in front of him a tear opened up once again.

'No going back.' Edward though as, with his arms still in claw mode, ran and jumped into the tear, arriving in the alley in the new dimension. He sees the tear behind him close. A few moments later, his senses are assaulted in full force, mostly by sound and smell. The smell of decay and death in the city; and the screams of monsters and people.

'Dammit, forgot this might happen. Ok, concentrate, concentrate.' Edward though as he tried to get his senses under control. A minute later, he is able to lower his senses to somewhat acceptable levels. After calming down, he starts to look around the alley when all of a sudden coming out of the street was a squad of three men. Edward recognized them by their uniforms as part of Blackwatch.

'Okay, judging by their uniforms I would say that two of them are soldiers while the third one is an officer. Just exactly what I needed to start this little party.' Edward though as he then heard the soldiers speak.

"Command, come in Command. We found an infected, repeat we found an infected. We are taking him down." The officer said to the radio as the other two primed their weapons and fired against Edward.

Edward stood still as he let the bullets hit him. While they did sting a bit, Edward could hardly feel any pain. After 15 seconds of continues fire, the soldiers stop to see their work. They are shocked to discover that Edward was still up, their attack had no effect.

"Is that all? Oh, well. Hope you had a good life." Edward said as he smirked. He then, with his claws ready, ran forward to the trio of soldiers using his newest speed. In one moment he is right next to the three soldiers. Using their surprise to his advantage, Edward attacks the officer's legs, ripping them apart. He then plunges his claws at the two soldiers at their necks, killing them instantly and in the next moment, Edward for the first time, consumes the two soldiers. Edward stands still for a few moments, taking in the influx of memories. Among of the random bits he sees, he sees the two soldiers receiving their orders to exterminate anything inside the red zones, with prejudiced. After the memory bit stopped, Edward looks around him and sees the officer he injured first in the conflict.

The officer is crawling on the floor, trying to get away from Edward, even though it was futile. Edward comes toward the officer slowly, like a predator scaring his prey. Edward puts down his foot the officer's chest, stopping him. The officer, even though he is wearing a mask, Edward can feel the fear coming from him.

"What are you? You have the same powers as Zeus, but you're not him. Who are you?" The officer says with fear in his voice.

"Me? Call me _Neon_." Edward said as he then impaled his claws into the officer's chest, killing him and then he consumed him. After taking a moment to assimilate the memories, the adrenaline of the kill had wore off, making Edward realize that he just killed. At that moment he starts to feel a little sick at what he did, his arms then change back to normal. But then he sees some of the memories of the three he just consumed and sees that they were monsters that just actually used the excuse of the quarantine to kill people, all for fun.

'Damn Blackwatch. All of them, except for Cross, appear to be nothing but egotistical bastards. I guess is true what they say, 'send a monster to fight another monster.'' Edward though as he got himself together and started to look through his new skills and abilities. Edward now knows that he has the same skills as a black ops soldier, which is a great help, especially that he now knows how to handle a gun.

A few minutes standing there near the exit of the alley, Edward hears the sounds of rapid footsteps coming towards his direction. Shifting to his view to thermal, he sees a large group of infected citizens, with a hunter, coming towards him. At this Edward smirks at himself and quickly changes his arms to claw mode. Looking directly toward the upcoming group, Edward just looks at then and speaks out loud.

"Bring it on." Edward says as he runs directly at the group, with his claws ready for battle.

END PROLOGUE.

**NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO**

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Please review (I will take even 'Good chapter') and give me ideas on what you would like to see.**


	2. Reaching the Endgame

**Hello there. This is the second chapter of my story.**

**Also, forgive my grammar. English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**I would also like to Tallman7 for helping me with this chapter.**

**I am posting this as I wait for my friends to arrive at my house to see the Cotto vs. Martinez boxing match. Go Cotto!**

**Recommend reading: **

**"Gundam Seed DX" By: EmperorDraco7 [Gundam Seed; Kira/Flay fic]**

**"Red Alert: The Dawn of Man - The Original" By: Tallman7 [Mass Effect/Command & Conquer Red Alert 2; Male Shepard/Tali fic]**

**"Another Path" By: ramasioti100 [Dragonball Z AU] **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 6-7-2014**

**NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO**

**Chapter 1:**

**Location: The Between, five weeks since Edward's departure to Prototype Universe # 8963**

In the ever quiet, tranquil, and white landscape that was The Between, a human-sized tear appeared, and out of it came out a person wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that had the design of blue angel wings on the back of it, a black shirt, dark blue pants, and dark sneakers. After the person appeared from the tear, the tear closed. The person looked around the place and saw that there was no one around, just like last time.

'Man, can't believe I managed to survive that entire fiasco. Five weeks of nonstop consuming and killing sure can take a toll on a person's psyche. But in the end, it was worth it.' Edward thought as he began to remember the events of the last five weeks.

The first week there, Edward had to battle constantly against Infected and Blackwatch forces, and he lost count of how many of them he'd consumed. During that week, Edward managed to get all the powers that Mercer and Heller could use, but hadn't been able to get all of them upgraded to their full potential. Edward learned how to access the Web of Intrigue and how to quickly access a newly consumed memory in a snap, though it did push him to go and steal lots of Panadol pills to ease the headaches it caused. He started to learn all he could about Blackwatch, first from infiltrating their bases, followed by consuming their higher ups. He even mastered stealth consuming rather quickly, though one reason it happened was that Edward had to hide in plain sight most of the time, as Blackwatch was after him.

Then came the second week, during which he ended up meeting Alex Mercer by accident when they both ended up infiltrating the same Blackwatch base. Following a very confusing meeting and escaping the base, the two end up meeting Mercer's sister Dana. There, Edward lied on how he got his powers. He said that Blackwatch caught him in the red zone and decided to experiment with him with the same serum that Mercer used. Luckily, the serum worked on Edward, giving him the same powers as Mercer, but unfortunately for Blackwatch, they underestimated him, and he got free by using his new powers. The two locals bought his lie, and from then on, he began working with them to stop Blackwatch. Unfortunately, Edward had met the duo after Mercer let Elizabeth Green loose.

During the third week, several things happened: first, both Edward and Mercer were infected by the parasite, but thankfully, with Dr. Ragland's help, they were cured. Also, while Mercer was dealing with his ex, Edward decided to change something drastic in the storyline. With Dana's help, he was able to find where Heller's wife and daughter were living. It was, in Edward's opinion, pure luck that he managed to get to their house just as a group of infected were about to kill them, and that he was able to dispatch them quickly. He offered sanctuary to the mother and daughter duo. They were suspicious of Edward's offer at first, but seeing as he'd saved their lives, they decided to accept his help. Hence, the mother and daughter were safe with Dana in the hideout.

The rest followed the same as in the game: killing Elizabeth, with Edward and Mercer consuming her, getting help from Cross, infiltrating the aircraft carrier, and Mercer consuming the General, with Edward ready to pounce Cross or the Supreme Hunter as Edward knew that was really him. However, upon Mercer consuming the General, he informed Edward about something disturbing relating to Cross, who was right next to them, smiling a dark smile.

In that moment, Edward realized one very dangerous and deadly consequence of using his dimensional powers. While he could go to any dimension with any parameters he wished, that didn't mean that the parameters he didn't state wouldn't change from normal canon. In this case, he got proof of this unforeseen consequence when Cross turned out to be Pariah himself, even though he wasn't Pariah in canon. Apparently, in this universe, the General took Pariah and used drugs to restrict most of his abilities, turning him into what he was. Unfortunately, following his mother's demise at the hands of the two Prototypes, the Supreme Hunter found Cross, and the two fussed, not only giving Cross the Hunter's abilities, but also unlocking his own, turning him into the most dangerous infected of them all.

Mercer and Edward had to fight off Cross in the middle of the aircraft carrier. The battle was intense, and after a long beating (Edward still felt the sting of getting hit with an F-22, almost falling into the ocean; in that moment, Edward made a mental note to consume someone who could breathe underwater later), the Prototypes were able to finally kill the bastard once and for all. 'Kill it' meaning that Edward and Mercer each consumed half of Cross, which upgraded their powers to a new level. Luckily for the duo, Edward knew how to defuse the nuke aboard the carrier, thus saving the city.

During the two finals weeks, Edward, along with the group, were cleaning up what was left of the infected, while Dana, using the evidence gathered by Mercer and Edward, was able to show the public proof of the crimes Blackwatch and Gentek had done, and have Mercer's name cleared. Edward also began to create a list of future dimensions where he could get more powers, or as he called it, his 'shopping list' (he called it a shopping list because, according to Billy from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, you can never get lost as long as you have your list).

One thing that surprised Edward was that Mercer was in a relationship with his own sister. While Edward was shocked for a moment, he eventually realized 'what the heck?'. Really, he had no problem with it. Genetically and spiritually speaking, Alex Mercer was dead; the thing in his place was a virus that took over the life and the DNA of the original Mercer, so they weren't really brother and sister.

During the final week, Edward began to train with Mercer to develope their newly evolved powers. During the training, Edward also began to integrate all the knowledge from all the people in Blackwatch he'd consumed. In the end, he had a nearly complete understanding of science, genetics, economics, law, and politics. Edward learned that you need to know law, politics and economics if you want to keep a black ops group in working order.

After the final week was done, Edward said goodbye to the couple and the mother and daughter, with all of them thanking them for his help. After arriving in a location with no one around, he made a tear back to The Between, leading to where he was right now.

"Okay. That's one adventure down; now, on to my next destination. Good thing I made a shopping list of places to go and where to get my next set of powers." Edward said as he mentally input the coordinates to the next dimension. A second later, a tear opened up in front of him, and he quickly entered it.

**Location- Unknown universe #41693**

Inside of a vault, a tear appeared. Out of the tear came Edward once again. This time, though, the tear that he came out was still opened, since he realized he might need to make a quick exit. He looked around the vault and saw his goal in front of him: the 12 items in question were inside a crystal display in the middle of an electrified field. He realized that the quicker he got the items, the better it would be, since he didn't really want to kill anyone in the base he was currently infiltrating.

Edward turned his left hand into its' whip form, and grabbed onto the pipe on top of the display, before swinging over to where the display was and hanging down in front of it. Taking a page from an old cliché, Edward morphed his right arm into claw mode, and using the nails, he cut a hole in the crystal. He removed the circular cut-out from the crystal and put it inside the display case carefully. He then quickly took the 12 items from the display, putting them in his jacket pockets. After taking them, he swung himself over to the border of the electric field and landed perfectly. Taking a brief look around, he immediately ran over to the tear and jumped in, just as he heard the alarm in the vault start to sound. The tear closed right after he exited the vault.

**Location- The Between**

A tear opened in TB, and out of it came Edward in a hurry, with the tear closing quickly afterwards. Edward, after getting his bearings, let out loud, happy cheer.

"Yes! I got them! I got them. This will make things so much easier later on." he said as he put his right hand into his jacket pocket and took out the first item he touched. Edward smiled as he looked at the item in his hand. The item in question was a talisman; not just any talisman, but a talisman with the engraving of a rooster. The 12 items that Edward stole were none other the 12 talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures.

"Alright, rooster, or as I and Ed used to call it, chicken. Let's try this baby out." Edward said as he absorbed the talisman into his body. After it was consumed, Edward felt energy swirl around his body, enveloping him. At this cue, Edward made himself levitate slowly off the ground.

"Awesome! Let's try something more, shall we?" he mused as he then began to fly forward, using his air dash. After a minute of moving forward, Edward stopped in midair.

"Alright, now that we got flying, let's see what else we have." Edward said as he put his hand into his pocket again and got out a second talisman, this one with a pig on it. Then, just like with the rooster, Edward absorbed it into his body. He concentrated like when he was changing views, and then began firing laser beams from his eyes.

"All right, laser beams. Now, what's next?" Edward said as he got the next talisman.

Edward continued the same pattern with all the other talismans (in the middle of enjoying his new powers, he accidently tested out the sheep talisman while in mid-air. Suffice to say that falling 100 feet to the ground really hurts, but thankfully, he had the horse talisman to heal the damage quickly), except for the tiger talisman, since he couldn't risk an evil version of himself escaping into the multiverse and going rogue.

After absorbing all the talismans and testing their powers for some hours, Edward decided to go to the next thing on his 'shopping list.'

Quickly thinking of his destination, a tear opened up in front of him. Edward became invisible and entered it quickly.

**Location- Unknown universe #74152**

A tear opened up in what looked like a destroyed alley, and Edward came out of it. The tear closed soon after. Edward, still invisible, had to hurry, since he didn't want to get captured by the bad guys in this new reality. Edward used his super speed to check through the entire place, which he knew was a concentration camp.

Edward kept running for a while until he finally found who he was looking for. His target, a brown haired man, was talking with a blond girl and a young, somewhat bald, black haired kid. The only thing the three of them had in common was an M tattooed on their faces. Knowing he had little time before the blond girl acted on her plan, Edward changed his hands into claws and ran toward his target, before plunging one of his hands through the man's stomach, which caused Edward become visible once more. Everything was still for about two seconds; the blond girl and the boy shocked at what they were seeing, while the man Edward had just killed could only look at the hand his stomach. After the two seconds, Edwards spoke in a low voice that could only be heard by the girl.

"Sorry." Edward whispered as he consumed the man. Wasting no time, and ignoring the new additions to his body, like taking the man's form, Edward became invisible again and flew up to the sky, before reaching supersonic speeds to get out of there. While in flight, he mentally ordered a tear to TB. A second later, and a few feet in front of him, a tear appeared, and Edward entered it a second later. The tear then closed behind him.

Unknown to Edward at the time, his consumption of the man would lead to a better future in the reality where the man was from.

**Location- TB**

A tear opened up once more, and Edward soon came flying out of it. The tear closed up after his arrival. In rapid succession, Edward stopped in midair quickly, dropped his invisibility, reverted back to his original form, and landed slowly on the ground. He took a moment to calm down and assimilate all the memories and knowledge he'd just acquired, which was quite a bit more than usual.

"Okay, now that I have his powers, let's try them." Edward said as he concentrated on his new power and snapped his fingers. To his right, another, identical Edward appeared. They look at each other for several moments, and then both smiled and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, it works!" they said.

"So, what now boss?" the Edward clone asked.

"Well, now that we know that we can use James Madrox's powers, we should test if you can open a tear. And while we know that Madrox can receive memories from dupes that are in another reality, it's better to test it out now." the real Edward said.

"You got it boss. Word of advice: we need to find a way to keep any future children of ours from being reabsorbed into our bodies. You know, like with what happened to James' kid." the Ed Clone said.

"Yeah. Speaking of that, we should intervene and save his kid later on." Edward said.

"You got that right. Whelp, I'm off." Ed Clone said as he opened a tear in front of him and entered it.

"Now I just wait." Edward mused.

For the next half an hour later, Edward practiced creating clones, seeking to determine how many he could create (50). Eventually, the clones began to archive all the memories James had. Edward received the memories from the clone, who had consumed a thug that was about to kill an innocent person he was robbing.

"Perfect. The thug's memories are accessible. Very well then, all clones disappear." Edward ordered at his clones, making all 50 of them disappear.

Edward nodded as his mind received their experience, and after quickly sorting through it, he thought of the dimension he wanted to go, and the tear to it opened up in front of him. Edward walked towards and entered it.

**Location- Unknown universe #395612**

A tear opened up and Edward came out of it. Soon after, he realized that he'd made a mistake, and that the tear had opened up in the middle of the sky.

"Oh shit!" Edward yelled as he fell down toward the Earth, or as Edward saw below him, the water.

"Craaaaap! Oh wait, I can fly." Edward said as he started to fly for a while, just enjoying the sensation of flying through the air. After a while, he decided to get to work, and using his sensory abilities, he tried to find his target. After a minute in his trance, he found a large, mobile energy signature a distance away.

"Gotcha, you little bugger. Apparently, your son has begun to hunt its' prey." Edward said as he turned himself invisible and went supersonic to where his target was.

Ten minutes later, Edward found a fleet of military ships. Edward looked around and found the only aircraft carrier in the fleet. He approached it and floated right on top of it. Edward saw that the fleet had suffered an attack, meaning the overgrown fish had already attacked, and, judging by the huge cable that was slowly sinking into the water from the carrier, the fish already has the red doll in its' mouth.

"Okay, now I just have to wait for the plane to-" Edward was saying when he saw that on the carrier, a small, blue plane had come up to the deck.

"There you are." Edward said as he changed his hands into Hammerfists. He then flew quickly towards the plane just before it was about to take off. He landed behind the plane's cockpit, de-cloaked, and without wasting moment, smashed his right fist into the glass cockpit where the passenger was located.

Quickly finding that the passenger had the case he was looking for in his lap, Edward grabbed it with his left hand, with the passenger not resisting due to being shocked at Edward's sudden appearance.

"Thanks for the delivery. By the way, take Shinji under your wing; it will so help out later." Edward told the guy. With the case in hand, Edward became invisible again and flew out of there in supersonic mode. After flying away from the fleet, covering a few dozen miles in several minutes, he stopped in midair, de-cloaked, and opened a tear to his next destination, before flying into it.

**Location- Mass Effect Universe #13XXXX**

**Time- Following departure of the Reapers after Prothean Cycle**

**Planet- One of the many planets that Shepard would visit in ME2 for resources**

A tear opened up in a clearing, and Edward walked out of it, still carrying the briefcase. The tear closed behind him, and he looked around the place, before placing the briefcase on the ground. He then made 40 clones, which appeared rapidly in the clearing.

Edward looked at the gathered army of clones.

"You all know the plan. While I go and absorb Adam's powers, the rest of you will practice with the current powers in different realms, as well getting more powers and equipment from the list. Just remember, under no circumstances you are to go to any realities where higher beings can know of our arrivals: say, for example, the Stargate Universe, the Trekverse, or Babylon 5 universe. That is, unless one of us finds something that blocks their ability to sense us. If so, go there. Got it?" Edward yelled.

"Yes sir." The clones replied loudly.

"Alright then, disperse." Edward ordered as each clone opened up a tear and went in.

A few moments later, Edward put the briefcase on the ground and opened it up, releasing a small vapor cloud. Upon the cloud dispersing, Edward took his first look at Adam's frozen embryo.

Sighing, Edward morphed his right hand into claw mode, before ripping off the dura-bakelite case where the embryo was frozen, holding it in the palm of his hand.

"Well, time start the next Impact." Edward said as he used his super strength to crush the case before absorbing the embryo. For a second, nothing happened, but then Edward felt his entire body explode in pain: a pain a whole lot worse than all previous injuries he had ever received combined.

One moment, Edward was screaming. The next, the pain had stopped. After an interminable moment of silence later, a massive yellow explosion occurred, initially covering nearly half the planet, but then expanding across the entire planet. The yellow light was the Anti A.T. Field Adam generated when Second Impact occurred. Only this time, there was nobody to stop the Impact, and due to Edward choosing the planet, there was no living being present, so nobody died. From the middle of the explosion appeared two massive wings: one sapphire blue, the other one blood red. They flapped for a few moments, before suddenly retreating back towards the origin of the blast.

Afterwards, the Anti A.T. Field retracted to where it began, leaving behind a giant dome of blue and red energy the size of Antarctica.

The only reason Edward was still alive was a combination of the Blacklight virus, as well as the Dog and Horse talismans. They kept him alive, and later on, he learned that the Tiger talisman had also helped in balance out all of his powers.

Right then, his body, which was in a state of unstable energy and was trapped inside the energy dome, was trying to adapt to its' new powers, a process which would take years to complete. However, just because Edward was immobile, didn't mean he was down and out.

**Location- Inside a physical representation of Edward's mindscape**

Edward was starting to wake up, and realized he was on the floor.

'Dammit, I feel like I go hit with an F-22 a thousand times, followed by crashing into a building 100 times, which I'm pretty sure is what actually happened.' Edward thought as he tried to get his headache under control.

"Okay, so this is my mindscape, huh? Well, at least it's not a sewer." Edward mused as he got up from the floor and started to look around carefully.

He was standing in an empty void of darkness. Looking around, he realized one thing about mindscapes.

"Hey, wait a minute; this is my mind, so I should be able to control it." Edward stated as he concentrated. Around him, his mindscape changed, and in its' place was an exact replica of The Illusive Man's office. Edward walked towards where the seat was, and taking one close look at it, he decided to change it. The seat changed to the seat that Tom from Toonami used.

Satisfied with his work, he sat in the chair, and immediately in front of him, numerous ME style holograms appeared, each showing different things, like what his clones were doing in the outside world, or memories from the people he'd absorbed.

Edward then noticed that where the sun was supposed to be, the Web of Intrigue was instead; the entire Web together formed a small star for now. The Web had multiple colors, though the primary ones were black and red, with some small patches of blue.

"Interesting way for my mind to make access to my new powers easier. Oh well, I'm going to be stuck here for a few years, may as well get used to it. At least I can order my clones out there to do what I want them to from here." Edward said while smirking. He then began to speak an order.

"Access Adam's DNA."

**"Accessing Adam's DNA… Access granted."** A computerized male voice said.

"Search, separate, and compile all the different Angel variants." he ordered. Logically, due to the fact that all the other Angels came from Adam, their DNA, and hence their powers, should be possible for Edward to acquire.

**"Searching… DNA Strands found, beginning separation and compilation of strands. One moment... Done"**

Then, in front of Edward, on different screens, images of 16 different creatures appeared, along with brief summaries of them.

"This is only the beginning." Edward said with a smile on his face as he began to receive detailed information about each Angel.

**NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO==NO**

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Please leave feedback (I'll take even 'Good chapter'), and give me ideas on what you would like to see.**

**I might end this story in the next chapter. If there's a universe you'd like to see Neon get involved in, let me know.**


	3. Onward to the Unknown

**Hello there, welcome to the final chapter of the story.**

**And more importantly, Happy Fourth of July.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 7-4-2014.**

**===================NO==========================**

**Chapter 3: Onward to the Unknown **

**Location- Same as last time, more than 40 years later**

We see that the energy dome has not changed at all in the last twenty five years. However, on this day, something changed.

The dome all of a sudden began to shake around, causing the earth around the dome to crack. Then the dome began to decrease in size. It took 5 minutes for the dome to shrink and disappear into something that was in the middle of what was the dome.

Kneeling in the middle of the now scorched area was none other than Edward himself. However, there was something very different about him.

First Edward was naked from the waist up, revealing that his entire upper body had scars all over it except in his head; his muscles also seen to have increased as well. Second, below his waist, his pants were ruined and he has barefoot. Third thing that was different was his watch, which now looked like a black cybernetic gauntlet that covered Edward's entire left arm. The final thing was that on his right hand he was holding a long black sword that radiated power. Edward also seemed to have aged as he now looked to be in his late thirties.

In short, Edward looked like he just went through a war.

But that was not all, another different thing about him were the large energy wings coming out of his back.

The wings coming out his back were almost his size. He had two sets of wings, and their colors were darkness black. The wings looked exactly like Arael's, the 15th Angel from Evangelion.

But the thing that took the cake was that surrounding Edward in a circular formation where eleven giant figures. The scene was nearly identical to the one where the Sage of Six Paths was surrounded and talking to the Tailed Beasts he made.

Edward was surrounded by eleven Angels from Evangelion. The Angels that were around him are:

Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matarael, Sahaquiel, Leliel, Zeruel, and Arael.

If you want to know how this happened to Edward, then you will know.

**===================NO==========================**

_Flashback Summary:_

Edward began his training inside his mindscape by first growing an S2 Engine in his own body. The process was hard and painful but he was able to grow the core and expanded across his entire body, thus leaving no obvious weak spot.

After growing the core and getting used the energy, he began to train and experiment with each Angel DNA strain, learning how to use their basic powers as well as expanding them in new ways, like turning his body into a biological computer with Ireul's power, which combined Edward's body with his watch; and creating a pocket dimension to store things with Leliel's power; this also included mastering his A.T. Field. The one power from one the Angels that he trained very hard to control and master was the Anti A.T. Field.

After that, he began training on how to fully use his talismans powers, like learning how to use the Rooster Talisman's power to the point he was able to use it like the three guys from Chronicle; as well learning how to combine powers into effective combinations, like spreading his invisibility ability to any floating objects he had or increase the speed of a thrown object.

Edward also trained his body to extreme situations, especially his pain tolerance; he realized that just because he had multiple healing abilities did not mean that he could handle the pain; some scars he healed, others he left them to be remainders and that some looked cool.

Edward realized that he needed to practice his powers on living beings; so he sent clones to Earths were the Nazis had won the war and controlled the planet, though he did make sure to check if the people he targeted were either followers of the accursed doctrine or were just a simple soldier that wanted to put food on his family's table. There he practiced everything, from his Anti A.T. Field, converting people into Evolveds and giving them any power or knowledge he had without having to give them the virus, to using the Tiger Talisman to separate a person's good from his evil and just killing the evil twin, leaving the good one. This training regiment took five and a half years to complete thanks to the use of clones to accelerate the training.

Following that training regiment, Edward decided to concentrate on gathering resources and technology, which he did by sending out multiple clones, which he could control from the mindscape, across multiple dimensions.

First thing he acquired was money, and Edward did this by going to several dozen realities of Treasure Planet (2002 movie), easily taking the Map/Key and taking all the treasure. Edward also took the gold from a dozen Erebors, though he did make sure to choose realities where Smaug was not in the mountain, thus leaving him to easily steal the gold, though he did leave just enough in each reality for the dwarves to restart their kingdom.

Edward then sent clones to the following dimensions to get either new technologies or increase knowledge. While the clones gathered the information, Edward Prime would manage the information.

1. Went to the Marvel Cinematic Universe where Edward entered a sleeping Dr. Abraham Erskine's mind while he was sleeping using a combination of the Sheep Talisman and Arael's mind reading power, where he found the complete formula to the Super Soldier Serum and the process on how to activate the serum, copying the information into his own mind without Erskine noticing. Before leaving, Edward gave Erskine the Horse Talisman power, which will active the moment of a dire injury.

2. Edward went to the Robotech universe, landing in the planet of Optera, homeworld of the Invid. He arrived sometime before Zor arrived in the planet. Just like what happened to Zor, the Invid queen-mother, the Regess, mistakes Edward for the returning Haydon. Unlike Zor, Edward was truthful about who he really was and showed the Regess his memories, including what Zor was going to do and the consequences. The Regess, angry at Zor's future actions and thankful at Edward for the warning, ask if Edward wants anything for what he had done. Edward asks for several Flowers of Life along with how to grow more but no information on how use them for energy, he told the Regess he did not want to make the same mistake that Zor did. The Regess accepts his reason and offers him a lot more Flowers than he asked for along with how to grow more. When Edward asked what was going to happen to Zor, the Regess only smiled, in a way that remained Edward of a very pissed off woman.

3. Edward next location was the Haloverse. He appeared in 2550, in the presence of Dr. Halsey. He immediately restrained her and her guards; and then proceeded to download the UNSC Database in his mind, easily bypassing the security and AI's. After getting what he wanted, he then entered Halsey's mind and took the information on how to make Spartans, but before leaving he gave her not only the Super Soldier Serum formula as a way to pay back for what he taken, but also everything Edward knew about the Halo series, hoping to change the war to humanity's favor.

4. Edward then went to the Stargate universe a year before the events of the first movie; he landed where Merlin was held in stasis. Wasting no time, Edward consumed Merlin, gaining all his knowledge, especially the information about his molecular construction device and Arthur's Mantle. He then jumped to the location of where the first Ancient Repository Jack found was located. Edward activated it and downloaded the entire Repository into his mind. Thanks to the Blacklight virus, Edward's mind could handle the Repository. Before leaving, Edward with Merlin's knowledge was able to quickly modify the Repository to allow the knowledge in the Repository, along with other knowledge Edward had acquired, to dump it all into a person's head but with a bloody search protocol to make sure the person did not die from the overload, meaning once Jack found the repository and used, he would finally gain 'big honking space guns' he always wanted.

5. Edward then traveled to another Stargateverse; only that in this universe Earth fell to the Ori before the events of Unending and the Asgard are still alive but on the verge of dying. Edward appears before Thor and offers him a trade: a few Flowers of Life in exchange for the Asgard Computer Core that was meant for Earth. The Asgard, after confirming that the Flower actually would save them and in desperation, gave Edward the Core. Edward literally integrated the Core in his own body; not only giving Edward the entire information about the Asgard race but it also allowed him to do what the Core could do himself, like the matter materialization. Edward gave the Asgard not only the Flowers but also the data on how to construct the Sangraal but also information on the Ark of Truth, which would lead to the defeat of the Ori. The Asgard are surprise but grateful at Edward for not only saving their race but also the means to defeat the Ori.

6. Edward landed in the Elysium universe, right in the middle of said space station a few days before the events of the movie. The security forces tried to stop him but Edward lamely swatted them out of his way. Edward went to the computer core and hacked it; first he downloaded their entire medical knowledge, especially the Med-Bays, and then rewrote the program to make everyone on Earth a citizen of Elysium, with a message to everyone saying that this was all done by a guy named Neon.

7. Went to the Section 8 universe following the events of Prejudice. Edward is able to discreetly hack into the USIF computer network, which itself was a challenge due to the fact that he had to hide from Mother, and is able to steal the blueprints for the USIF Powered Assault Armor.

Meanwhile back with Edward Prime, he ordered his clones to stop gathering and to instead begin to integrate the new technologies acquired as well as relooking at all the information that was attained. He first managed to upgrade his Matter Materialization to a Molecular Construction one thanks to Merlin's knowledge; Edward was even able to add Arthur's Mantle to his body, which not only allowed him to hide from higher beings but also gave Edward the ability to phase through things like walls; Edward called this his Mantle Shields.

One thing he discovered on a hunch and began extensible to train with was that with his new Molecular Construction ability, which allowed him to create anything he knew the composition of thing, he could emulate Shirou Emiya's tracing ability and with Leliel's pocket dimension he could also emulate Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon with his own created weapons. It took Edward a year and a half to make this ability into a combat one, meaning he could create from guns, swords to other types of weapons with ease, though with guns he had to work double in concentrating in creating them because he had to create both the gun and the ammo for them inside the gun itself.

During this training, Edward sent clones to get specific weapons or tech. He first sent one clone to the Code Geass universe to consume Nina Einstein, creator of the weapon of mass destruction F.L.E.I.J.A. Edward had no problem consuming her since she was a xenophobic bitch, in that reality; Edward then knew how to build his own F.L.E.I.J.A.s.

Edward sent another clone to the Star Trek Prime Universe to steal the Red Matter, the process on how create more, and the technology for the replicators and holo-decks; thankfully Edward's newly dubbed Mantle Shields hid him from the Q Continuum, at least he thought. Common sense told Edward that Picard's Q probably knew he was there. He then went to the new Star Trek universe where he got a hold of the Transwarp Beaming tech.

The next thing he got a hold of but took some time was the Alternate Reality Drive from Stargate that was in the Daedalus that kept jumping. While Edward did not necessarily need the drive he wanted it to have just in case one day he needs ships to go to other realities without the need of him using his powers. While in the ship, Edward decided to take the blueprints of the ship, the tech it's used and some of the Nukes it carried, along with how to build more.

Edward Prime then spent the next years fully learning all the knowledge he had acquired while he ordered his clones on the outside to only train. One day, he got a little depressed thinking of his parents, so he decided to check out his parents' genetic memories, to see their lives from their point of view. But for some reason, not only could he not access his parents' memories but his ancestors as well. Edward gave up trying to access them, deciding to focus on this later on, going back to his routine.

Besides spending time in training and researching, he also got into several hobbies, like becoming a better cook, since he already knew how to cook from his mother. He sort of wanted to beat Emiya from Fate/Stay Night in a cooking war if he ever meets him later on.

He also had a few clones stay and monitor 'Real World' realities to stay up-to-date with other fictional series, like finding out that Halo 5 was coming out; or new upcoming series aka new universes to explore later on. This lead to Edward installing the video game consoles into his watch and allowed him to play any game mentally.

One interesting thing Edward was able to create was his own version of a Potencia or ZPM. Using the Ancient knowledge, Merlin's Molecular Construction and his own dimensional powers; he was able to create what he named as a Neon Tear Module or NTM. In simple terms, Edward simple created a small tear to a subspace pocket and then encases the tear in a ZPM crystal, which was colored black and green instead of the original colors. Unlike a ZPM, a NTM does not suffer from entropy but if used a high amount of energy in one moment would lead the NTM to a period of recharge.

This routine changed 10 years later when Carl appeared in Edward's mindscape. Edward was shocked at his appearance at first but then remembered from were Carl's powers come from, so no surprise on he was able to enter Edward's mindscape.

Carl's reason for appearing was twofold; first to talk to Edward and second to offer him a chance at gaining a powerful weapon but in order to get the weapon, Carl would put Edward through a dangerous procedure, one where he might actually die, along with all his clones.

Edward took five days to think about Carl's offer, during which he and Carl got to talk, during which Carl confided into Edward his complete origin, including his 'Trigger Event'. Suffice to say, if it wasn't for Carl's mother and his grandmothers raising and treating him right, Carl would have a really, really good legitimate to hate women.

Edward also asked Carl why he couldn't access any of his parents or for that matter, any of his ancestors' genetic memories. Carl said he wanted to tell him but unfortunately someone higher on the food chain ordered him not to tell Edward about his parents nor allow him to see their memories until the time is right. Edward is somewhat angry that someone is not allowing him to see his parents' lives but if someone ordered Carl, who is bloody powerful on his own, not to say anything; then Edward had no choice but to follow the order.

After the five days went by, Edward told Carl he would accept the deal. Without wasting a single moment after saying that, Carl plunged his hand into Edward's chest, breaking through all the defenses Edward had on. A few moments later, Edward felt like Carl was literally ripping out a piece of his own soul; the pain was very intense, Edward was thankful he decided to train in increase his pain tolerance. After what seemed like hours for Edward but really a few minutes, Carl extracted his hand from Edward's chest, which after that Edward fainted, landing him in a coma. In Carl's hand was an orb of black energy and then he began to work on it.

Seven days later, Edward awoke from his coma and confronted Carl, who had finished his work. Carl proceeded to explain to Edward what he did, which was that he ripped a piece of Edward's soul (and not like a bloody Horocrux from HP, Carl told Edward, more like a Void Weapon from Guilty Crown) and reformed the soul energy into a physical weapon.

Upon presenting the weapon, Edward is shocked to see that the weapon was a sword identical to the Black Excalibur that Saber Alter uses, the only difference was that the symbols on the swords instead of being red they were dark blue. However that was not all the weapon could do. On instinct while holding the sword, the sword actually changed quickly into a handgun, which looked like a black M9 Beretta.

Carl then made Edward practiced with his new weapon rigorously. During the training and experimentation of the new weapon, several things were discovered.

While the weapon was in sword mode, the sword could launch any of energy attacks Edward had in his arsenal through it, and depending on how much energy Edward puts into the attack, it could emulate Black Excalibur's signature attack. It could also channel Edward's Anti A.T. Field power, which allowed Edward to cut down a person's A.T. Field, killing the person.

Meanwhile in gun mode, the gun could also fire Edward's energy attacks and channel the Anti A.T. Field power. But the most important feature that the gun had was that it could fire metal rounds from it but what made these rounds different was that first they were made of the iron in Edward's body, second was that Edward could infused Bardiel's, the Evangelion Angel that took control of Eva Unit-3, power into the round. Upon coming into contact with the person, the round would begin to spread across the person's body and Edward would have two choices: one the person that was shot is consumed from the inside and becomes an Edward clone that later on Edward can dispel and gain the consumed person's powers and knowledge; the second choice was that Edward could control the person without any problems.

One interesting thing discovered by accident was that since the weapon was made from Edward's own soul, it could also include his other powers to the rounds or energy shots, like heal people and objects by shooting them if he concentrated on the Horse Talisman, or make them invisible with the Snake Talisman. He could also do this with in sword mode as well.

Edward decided to call his new weapon, Exbeta.

Besides teaching him on how to use his new weapon, Carl also taught Edward how to use his dimensional powers in a fighting capability. During his training session, Edward learned how use his dimensional powers without having to use a tear and several ways for combat; one combat move he learned was how to changed an object with another version of said object; a case example would be a knight that was using a brand new armor and sword; if Edward concentrated hard enough, he could change both objects into alternate versions of them that are old and rusty.

After finishing his training with his dimensional powers, Edward on a hunch asked Carl if he could help him out with using Armisael's power. Carl hears Edward's plan and agrees to help him.

Thus, using both Armisael power and his Blacklight abilities at a great pain and after finishing his task, which lasted over three days (Edward realized that from that moment he would never make fun or disrespect a woman giving birth ever again), Edward was able to give birth from his body eleven small Angels:

Sachiel (male), Shamshel (female), Ramiel (male), Gaghiel (female), Israfel (genderless in main form, male and female in twin form), Sandalphon (male), Matarael (male), Sahaquiel (male), Leliel (female), Zeruel (male), and Arael (female)

Edward got the idea of doing when he remembered seeing the 'Angel Tower' Armisael formed after fusing with Eva Unit 0. Edward also took the time to modify each of the Angels, given them each same basic abilities that either he or another Angel sibling had: survive in water, space or somewhere hot; flying, and the ability to move through dimensions.

But the most important thing that he gave his Angels was making them sentient and the ability to have a human form that could do their respective powers. One notable exception was that Israfel could only be in human form while using twin mode. He also gave them telepathy to use only when in their Angel form, mostly so that they could speak to other beings while in that form and allowed him to communicate with his sons and daughters even if they are in another dimension.

For ten years the Angels grew up fast and Edward taught each and every one of his children everything, from how to act, morals, intelligence and fighting in either of their forms. Carl dropped by when he could to help out and the Angels named him their Godfather, they started to call him that after they saw the movie and it did not help that Carl actually played out the famous desk scene when they told him the first time. Each Angel grew up to be good and each became their own being with their different personalities.

Finally the time had finally come to leave had arrived, since Edward felt that his powers, intelligence and that his children were ready. However, just before leaving, Carl appeared and told him that before he left, he had to pass one final test. The final test that Edward had to pass was to use the Tiger Talisman and for Edward to face his evil self.

Edward decided to take the challenge and with his children and Carl on the sidelines watching, Edward activated the Tiger Talisman and from him came out what could be described as his evil self. For some odd reason, while the good Edward wore black clothes, the evil Edward wore white clothes. Though just before starting the fight, Edward dispelled all the clones he had active outside his mindscape.

The battle between the two was extreme, lasting for three days straight; on the last day, Carl had left, somehow knowing that the battle was going to end. The battle came to an end when the fighters were tired and decided to end it with a classic one final shot; using their remaining energies, both men unleashed their final attacks. In the end, Edward's good side won. The evil side acknowledges his defeat and grants Edward his share of power but warn him that one day they will fight again before uniting with his respective opposite. This causes the mindscape to crumble and come crashing down, leaving Edward where they currently were.

_Flashback Summary End_

**===================NO==========================**

After getting his bearings for a few moments, Edward looks around and sees that the entire landscape where the dome had been was scorched as well as seeing his children surrounding him.

"Finally, we are out." Edward said out loud. He stands up from his kneeling position and stretches a bit, including flapping his wings a bit. He is holding himself up using Exbeta as a walking stick.

"**You got that right father. We can finally see the worlds and maybe do some good." **Zeruel said in a series of random sounds but since Edward gave birth to him and his siblings, he could easily understand them.

"**Yeah, we are going to rock & roll." **Sachiel said while throwing both arms up.

Edward and the rest of the Angels just sweat dropped at his actions.

"**Dad, I told you it was a bad idea to show Sachiel those rock & roll music videos." **Leliel said.

"I know Leliel." Edward said as he sighed as his child's antics.

"**By the way, Dad, um your clothes..." **Arael said. Arael is Edward's most favored daughter and the one he was closest to. Edward took great care to treat each his children equally, else suffer an Angel Heresy of multiversian proportions.

Edward checked himself out. "Oh, right. Good thing I learned how to do this." Edward said as his wings suddenly wrapped themselves around him.

A moment later Edward's wings disappear, leaving Edward wearing a black button shirt with black jeans and dark blue tennis shoes. But the most distinct cloth Edward had was a black coat that was draped over his shoulders with his arms not in the sleeves, looking like it was a cape.

Edward's black gauntlet reverted back to its watch form, while Exbeta was changed back to its gun mode and was in a black gun holster in Edward's waist.

"**You really like One Piece don't you Dad, though isn't the coat supposed to be white?" **Leliel asked.

"What their coats look cool and according to Oda in his original draft of the story the Marines were originally going to dress like the Mafia with black suits instead of coats. I am just combining the two." Edward said as he fixed his shirt.

"**Whatever you say Dad. So where to now?" **Ramiel asked.

"Well before we go anywhere, there something I have to do first." Edward said as he snapped his fingers and then another Edward appeared next to him.

"You know what do. Project Oblivion must be carried out with extreme efficiency and you must acquired all the missing technologies we need with a delicate touch, however if you encounter an evil and/or stupid race that has something we need, go extreme prejudice on them. Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, and Gaghiel, you will accompany my clone and help him. Understood?" Edward said.

"You got it boss." The Edward clone said.

"**Yes father." **The four Angels said as they and Edward's clone all disappeared from the planet to carry out their mission.

"**So what are you going to do father?" **Matarael asked.

Edward stands still thinking for a few moments on where to go and makes his decision. He opens lifts his left arm to look at his watch and from it a hologram appears. In the hologram, the following was seen.

_Specify next location:_

Edward quickly though of the location.

_Next location:_ _Random _

In front of Edward a dark rupture appears. He examines it for a bit and says "Well my children, I am taking a leap of faith, maybe I will find something interesting. Meanwhile, you all can do what you want but be ready to appear at my call." Edward said.

"**Very well, father." **The remaining Angels said as each one disappeared into the unknown.

"Well, here I go." Edward said as he jumped into the rupture and the rupture closes behind him.

Edward's final destination… well, that is another story.

**===================NO==========================**

**Character Biography:**

**Name**- Edward Terrance

**Alias**- Neon

**Species**- Human (former), Sentient Virus (current)

**Alignment**- Between Chaotic Good and Neutral Good (D&D Scale)

**Primary Weapon: **Exbeta= weapon created from Edward's own soul; can change between a sword and a gun.

**List of Known Powers:**

**A.** Limited Dimensional Powers (Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite)

**B.** Blacklight Virus (Prototype)

**C.** Adam's Angels (Evangelion)

1. Adam- A.T. Field, Anti A.T. Field, access to other Angels

2. Sachiel- energy blasts and energy limbs

3. Shamshel- energy whips

4. Ramiel- diamond body/armor

5. Gaghiel- survive underwater

6. Israfel- perfect split into two beings

7. Sandalphon- survives extreme pressures; survive in fire and magma

8. Matarael- acid body

9. Sahaquiel- detaches body parts and uses them in kinetic bombardments

10. Ireul- turns body into organic computer

11. Leliel- access to a pocket universe

12. Bardiel- infects a person and takes control of them

13. Zeruel- bulky body and paper arms

14. Arael- flying, survive in space, mind reading power

15. Armisael- ability to give birth to known Angels

**D.** 12 Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures)

1. Rooster- Levitation and Telekinesis

2. Ox- Super Strength

3. Rabbit- Super Speed

4. Snake- Invisibility

5. Dragon- Combustion and Pyrokinesis

6. Rat- Animation

7. Horse- Healing (both organic and non organic things aka fix stuff)

8. Dog- Immortality

9. Sheep- Astral Projection

10. Monkey- Shapeshifting to any animal

11. Pig- Optic Blasts

12. Tiger- Balance between powers and separate a person's good and evil into two separate beings

**E.** Jamie Madrox's Mutant Power (X-men) = Self-Duplication

**List of Known Abilities Edward's made:**

**A. Tears of Oblivion- **pseudo Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon; combination of Leliel's power and Edward's dimensional powers. Edward stores all of his belongings there and can also emulate Gilgamesh's sword spamming attack using his Rooster power.

**B. Molecular Creation- **pseudo Shirou Emiya's Tracing; combination of Ireul's power with the Asgard Computer Core. Edward can create anything he wants as long as he knows the composition of it. Small and simple things he can create quickly and hardly waste energy like swords, guns, or food; while large things like a car or a complicated thing he has to concentrate and gather energy for it.

**C. Mantle Shield- **combination of Ireul's power with the Asgard Computer Core and Merlin's knowledge. Edward can turn his body intangible, allowing him to go through things like the Tollan's Phase-Shifting device. This also allows him to hide from higher beings like the Ascended. While Mantle Shield is up, Edward cannot use any form of attack, the minute he launches one, the Shield will drop.

**Rest of Powers and Abilities Classified**

**===================NO==========================**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this opening rewrite of this story of mine.**

**I would like to thank the following people for following, reviewing, favoring and/or giving me ideas for this story:**

**Just remember that from here on out Neon could interact with any series, so I have a whole lot of room for writing. The parts of Neon's powers that are still classified are so that depending on the story I decide to write, I can add things to his arsenal.**

**For those who read the original and remember the ship, that will come at a later time. **

**If you have any questions or something to say, just PM or review. And if you did not enjoy something, I might re edit later.**

**===================NO==========================**

**Post Credit Scene:**

**Location- The Between**

In the TB, we see Carl sitting on his black chair looking at a holographic screen showing the Angels leaving and Edward entering the rupture.

**"Well then, it seems that you finally finished your training kid. Now, I know this would be cheating a bit but let's see how many futures you might be involved in."** Carl said as the screen in front of him changed to several screens, each showing something different.

Screen 1:

Edward is seen smirking while holding down on the floor two people. One is a pink haired person that has his hands on fire, while the second one is a black haired person that has ice on his hands, but for some disturbing reason, he was only wearing boxers. The place where these three are looks like a bar and the white haired woman tending to the bar was just laughing.

Screen 2:

Edward, while holding Exbeta in its sword form, is seen standing right next to a red haired person, a black haired, and a white haired one as well. Both the red haired and white haired ones had the same white and black blades on their hands, while the black haired one had a lance. To their backs were five girls, two violet haired ones, a blond one, a white haired one, and a black haired one. Behind the girls was Arael with her A.T. Field active in front of the girls. The four men were facing a blond person with red eyes that was wearing a golden armor. He had several weapons floating around him, which look ready to attack the group of men.

Screen 3:

Edward is seen kneeling on the floor healing an orange haired girl wearing a school uniform while next to her is a black haired boy that was holding her hand, but one odd thing about him was that one of his eyes had what looked like the sign of a bird.

Screen 4:

Edward is seen standing next to a black haired guy with a straw hat on his left side while on his right side another black haired guy with flames across his body on his right side. In front of the trio were three large men, one whose body seemed to be made of ice, another of magma and the final one made of light.

Screen 5:

Edward is seen sleeping on a couch surrounded by five sleeping girls; two blond ones, a white haired one, a violet haired one, and a brown haired one. One odd thing about the scene was the large golden sword alongside Exbeta on wall and the sleeping black Cerberus in the same room as well.

Screen 6:

Edward is seen fighting alongside a black haired person with futuristic armor with the symbol N7 on the chest, an alien that looked like a bird with a sniper rifle and a blue skinned alien woman, whose body was glowing; against a horde of what looked like blue cybernetic zombies.

Screen 7:

Edward is wearing his normal clothes except that he had a black headband on his head that had the design of a spiraling leaf in it. In front of him were two teens. One was a blond kid that had whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a black and orange outfit and a girl with pink hair. The two of them had the same headband.

Screen 8:

Edward is seen fighting with a group of different armored people against what looked like green zombies in a giant control center. All the other people had different armors but the one that stood out the most was a green colored one that had the number 117 on its chest.

Screen 9:

Edward is seen standing in front of a classroom teaching to a group of kids wearing robes. One of the students, which Edward was keeping an eye out was a black haired one with green eyes that had a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt.

Screen 10:

Edward is seen in a library spending time with a group of people; a blond haired girl and a dark haired girl that seemed to be at each other's throats and had wooden stakes in their hands, a red haired girl talking to a black haired guy very fast, and a British man who was wiping his glasses with two women on both of his sides.

Screen 11:

Edward is seen sleeping in a couch in a clubhouse while a red haired girl and a black haired girl were talking with each other; a blond girl who looked like a nun trying to read the bible but looked like she was getting hurt doing it, and a blond guy and a blue haired girl sparring with swords.

Screen 12:

Edward, who is wearing a black school uniform with his coat, is seen holding a blond girl, whose uniform looked torn apart, bridal style while surrounding him were a girl and three guys on the floor being held down by Edward's power. Edward's aura is showing both tenderness and care to the blond girl in his arms while showing hatred and death to the people on the floor.

Screen 13:

Edward is seen standing next a group of four people; a blond woman, a grey haired man, a brown haired man wearing glasses and finally a large bald man that had a golden symbol on his forehead. The group then proceeds to walk into a large ring that had a waterlike center. The group enters the water and after that the water disappears.

**"Well my boy, it seems your destiny or fate is a lot larger than what you might think. Let's see how many of these you can make a reality."** Carl said when all of a sudden the screens change and show something different, shocking Carl.

"**What the heck? Why did they just change?"** Carl asked since he did not order the screens to change. He decides to look at the screens to see what they are now showing.

Screen 14:

A younger looking version of the pink haired person from screen 1 is seen crying in front of a grave while behind him quietly watching him was Edward.

The screen then changes to show the same person, now grown up, fighting against a blond haired person with a scar on his face, who was using what appeared to be lighting attacks. But the most interesting thing was that the pink haired person instead of using fire attacks like it was shown last time, he was actually using attacks that Edward would use; in fact the person was wearing the dark coat Edward uses.

Screen 15:

The black haired person from screen 3 is seen wearing his school uniform but also wearing Edward's black coat, said person was currently smiling evilly while one of his eyes still had the bird symbol. In front of him were literally the remains of a dozen giant robots, all of them destroyed by what looked like energy blasts, swords and interestingly enough acid; while on his back there were two women, a red haired one and a green haired one, both of them hugging each other, both with a look of surprised, awe, shock and fear in their faces.

Screen 16:

A brown haired boy wearing a red dragon armor, who was wearing Edward's coat but instead of black it was red, is seen fighting a blond man that had wings of fire coming out of his back.

Screen 17:

The boy with the straw hat from screen 4, wearing a black tuxedo with Edward's coat, is seen flying in the air with Arael's wings on his back fighting against a blond person who had a steering wheel lodged on his head and had swords where his legs were supposed to be.

Screen 18:

Edward is seen standing in what looks like a sewer. In front of him was a young version of the blond boy from screen 7 while on his back was a giant fox with 9 tails, which was behind a large cage.

The screen changes to show the same boy, a lot older, who was wearing an orange and black ninja uniform and wearing an orange version of Edward's coat, is seen fighting against a man who was wearing a spiral mask on his face.

Screen 19:

The black haired boy from screen 9 is seen flying, with a happy expression on his face with Arael's wings on his back, around an ancient looking castle.

Screen 20:

The man who Edward consumed to get his duplicate power, Jamie Madrox, who was wearing a green suit with Edward's coat, which was colored dark green; is seen eating and talking happily with an orange haired woman who was feeding a baby, that looked like both of the adults, on her lap.

Screen 21:

The black haired boy from screen 10, who was wearing the exact same clothes that Edward uses, is seen casually walking around killing small demons and what looked like vampires with either floating swords, energy blasts or just throwing them mentally to the wall. Walking with him or rather floating was a redhead dressed in rocker chick clothes while next to her was a black haired woman wearing an 18th Century dress.

Screen 22:

A brown haired boy, wearing a dark purple version of Edward's coat, is seeing happily hanging out with two girls; a red haired girl that looked German and a blue haired girl that had red eyes.

Screen 23:

Edward is seen cutting down what looked like a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead. While behind was brown haired woman who was protecting a small boy with orange hair.

The scene then changes to the same orange haired boy, now grown up, wearing Edward's black coat; fighting against a black haired man that had what looked like Sakura petals moving around him.

**"Well that was interesting. It seems that later on Edward will share his gift."** Carl said when all of a sudden the screens once again change, but this time they showed the same thing.

"**Oh, what now?"** Carl asked sarcastically as he looked the screens.

Final Screen:

This screen shows a massive dark ship traveling through the stars with a rag tag fleet of different ships surrounding it. The screen then changes to show what appears to be the ship's bridge were Edward was currently standing in looking directly toward the stars and right next to him was a beautiful white haired woman holding his hand while also looking directly in front of her.

"**Heh. Very well, Edward, let's see how you handle things from here on out. Meanwhile, where was I…" **Carl said as he made the screens disappear as a new one appear with a lot of words and pictures in it, but on the top of it there was a large notable sentence on the top.

"_**Project Lost Species"**_

**===================NO==========================**

**Try to guess what each series was. The one who gets the most correct will help me decide which possible story to write first. I set up a poll in my profile page to see which story you would like to see first. **

**Below is the answer to each screen, so unless you like spoilers, don't read.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Final chance..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**You have been warned.**

**The first set of screens involve Edward appearing in said series. **

**Screen 1: Fairy Tail**

**Screen 2: Fate/Stay Night**

**Screen 3: Code Geass**

**Screen 4: One Piece**

**Screen 5: Campione**

**Screen 6: Mass Effect **

**Screen 7: Naruto**

**Screen 8: Halo **

**Screen 9: Harry Potter**

**Screen 10: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**

**Screen 11: Highschool DxD**

**Screen 12: Freezing**

**Screen 13: Stargate SG-1**

**The next set of screens involve a character in that series having received Edward's powers, which Edward did give it to them using the concept 'Pay Forward'. In this one I will offer a description on what happened or how the person got the power depending on what I have come up for the idea so far.  
**

**Screen 14: Fairy Tail (Natsu) **

A young Natsu is seen in front of the grave that was made for Lisanna. Edward appears to him to offer to train him.

An Older Natsu is fighting against Laxus.

**Screen 15: Code Geass (Lelouch) **

Lelouch has Edward's powers because Edward gave Lelouch his powers during the moments Charles was locking Lelouch's memories, but with a special lock that the moment Lelouch got kissed by C.C., not only his memories would return, but complete control and explanation (and a few words from Edward) of his new powers. He just used his new powers to destroy the Knightmare Frames that were in front of him.

**Screen 16: Highschool DxD (Issei)**

Issei is fighting against Riser Phenix.

**Screen 17: One Piece (Luffy) **

Luffy is fighting against Shiki.

**Screen 18: Naruto (Naruto) **

Edward talking to a young Naruto inside his mind with Kurama also there.

Naruto is fighting against Obito.

**Screen 19: Harry Potter (Harry)**

Harry is flying around Hogwarts using his new wings.

**Screen 20: Marvel Universe (Madrox) **

In this one Madrox is living happily with his wife, Cassidy aka Banshee, with their new baby.

By some cosmic occurrence 'cough'Carl'cough' after Madrox's clone from Messiah Complex got consumed by Edward; Madrox not only received the knowledge he gained from the post apocalypse future but also all of Edward's powers and knowledge until the point Edward finished his training. But the most important thing he got from Edward was his knowledge of the Marvel universe, which he used to make the Marvel Universe better and that his son would not be consumed by him.

**Screen 21: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (Xander)**

YAHF... nuff said.

**Screen 22: Evangelion (Shinji) **

Shinji hanging out with Asuka and Rei.

**Screen 23: Bleach (Ichigo) **

Edward saved Ichigo's mother from her death.

The second screen shows an older Ichigo fighting against Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Final Screen: Secret**


End file.
